


dinner disaster

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 00:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13112220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nyx surprises Luna with a nice dinner out. It's not quite to taste.





	dinner disaster

**Author's Note:**

> written for [ebonyforthestrategist](http://ebonyforthestrategist.tumblr.com) for the FFXV small secret santa hosted by [agi92](http://agi92.tumblr.com) on tumblr! 
> 
> the prompt was character A surprising character B with a gift that may or may not be appreciated with either gladnis or lunyx and i jumped at the chance to finally write some lunyx so here we are lol

Nyx fidgets with his napkin for the umpteenth time, looking around the area they’d been seated in. It’s cozy and warm, clean and quiet. Waiters in pressed button-downs carry bottles of wine and champagne that cost more than he makes in a month to and from tables draped in white cloth and decorated with poinsettia centerpieces. He rubs it between his fingers.

_Holy shit that’s gotta be, like, a thousand-thread count._

A delicate cough brings his attention up, and Nyx looks awkwardly at Lunafreya from the side of his eye. She unfolds and refolds her napkin, glances around, focuses on a couple at a table beside them. Nyx looks, too. Guy’s got a full tuxedo on. Her dress is probably a silk-satin combo expensive enough that if sold could probably put a down payment on a house.

Nyx feels horribly underdressed in his slightly wrinkled suit. At least he remembered the tie.

“This was a bad idea, wasn’t it,” he says, finally breaking the uncomfortably awkward silence that had fallen around them about the time he’d mentioned he was taking her out to dinner here.

Lunafreya looks back at him, head whipping up guiltily. Her hair falls in gentle blonde curls around her face. She gives him a small, fond smile.

“I appreciate the thought,” she offers, voice lilting up at the end like a question. “But, yes. Just a little bit.”

Her laugh eases a weight in his chest, and Nyx finds himself grinning as he pushes from the table and stands, holding out a hand. “Wanna get out of here? I think there’s a couple beers and some cold pizza calling our names.”

“Oh, gods, yes please.”

The relief on her face would be offensive if he wasn’t so goddamn in love with the sparkle in her eyes and the way she doesn’t hesitate to thread their fingers together. She leans up on her toes and steals a quick kiss as they head for the door, wine glasses still filled and money on the table for the food they didn’t eat.

As they walk through the snow-covered streets back to their apartment, Nyx pulls her close, pressing a kiss into her hair. A quiet night at home with the woman he loves sounds like the perfect Christmas gift.

**Author's Note:**

> im of the mind that luna is a simple girl with simple wants and would take kicking back with beer and pizza on the couch over high-end restaurants where a meal costs your entire paycheck ok a quiet night in with her man is all she needs
> 
> [tumblr](http://duscaenorange.tumblr.com)


End file.
